Various equipment rack configurations are known and, typically, cable management of the electronic equipment housed in the bays of the equipment rack is an afterthought. It is common, for example, to attach an outwardly facing cable raceway between adjacent bays.
In a height reducible electronics enclosure designed to be carried by a vehicle and extend to a height of 85 inches when deployed and collapse to a height of 45 inches for transport, space is extremely limited. There maybe several personnel workstations and the need for multiple different types of electronic equipment with many feet of cabling.
Design constraints for equipment racks in such an enclosure include a maximum height of 45 inches. Also, since the enclosure is transported and since military personnel regularly maneuver within the enclosure, the electronic equipment and all the cabling associated with the electronic equipment must be secure. Furthermore, a given enclosure might serve different missions. Therefore, the equipment racks must be modular in design and reconfigurable to support various mission requirements.
Currently available equipment racks fail to meet these design requirements.